


When it was just the two of them

by leopardeyes



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leopardeyes/pseuds/leopardeyes
Summary: yamato and tenn hold h*nds
Relationships: Kujou Ten/Nikaidou Yamato
Kudos: 19





	When it was just the two of them

**Author's Note:**

> this is set at that time when idolish7 go to okinawa to debut
> 
> using translations from i7-translations.tumblr.com/post/145613270405 and yotsutama.tumblr.com/post/161622953001 for some of the dialogue

Yamato, Mitsuki, Nagi and Iori watched in stunned silence as Gaku welcomed Riku into his hotel room. The four of them didn't really know what to do next. They thought that they would have had to save Riku from the scary threat of Kujo Tenn but it looked like that wouldn't be a concern any more.

They all thanked whatever divine intervention had stopped that disaster.

"What are you doing?"

The divine intervention was useless after all.

Tenn, of all people, walked towards them with a blank look on his face. He didn't seem angry or confused, just fed up with them by this point, as if he wasn't surprised that they were sneaking around near Trigger's rooms.

"Oh, it's the scary white-haired guy from Trigger," Yamato said bluntly.

"No, that's Gaku." Tenn said, walking up to their group as they all looked around the corridor, avoiding eye contact with Tenn (as they knew that it would be certain death).

"Kujo Tenn…" Iori mumbled, saying his thoughts out loud rather than speaking to Tenn.

"Kid who forgot to sing at MusFes," Tenn said to him in return.

Iori froze up and looked like he was about to faint which was no surprise after suffering the effects of Tenn's harsh words. Mitsuki and Nagi made a point about performing emergency surgery on Iori, which Yamato could only laugh awkwardly at.

That was when he made the biggest mistake he had ever made in his life.

He made eye contact with Tenn.

Initially, Tenn's stare was cold and empty but it quickly softened up when he saw Yamato. Tenn still didn't look particularly _excited_ to see him although there was an element of tolerance in the way that Tenn looked at him. He wasn't exactly scowling but instead fixating on Yamato, as if he was a member of the audience to one of Trigger's performances and Tenn was promising to give him one hundred percent of his attention.

"Why are you here? Spying?"

"No," Yamato hurriedly said. "We were just passing by. We were on our way back."

"You just so happened to pass through the top floor of the hotel?" Tenn asked sarcastically. Yamato chuckled nervously while Tenn crossed his arms with a smug look on his face.

"Would you believe me if I said I wanted to see you?" Yamato said.

"Cute," Tenn's voice was completely monotone.

The two looked at each other for a beat, oblivious to the chaos that was ensuing around them, with Iori recovering along with Mitsuki and Nagi praising the gods for it. It seemed like, as long as Yamato and Tenn were with each other, they could block out everything else in the world. In that short moment when he didn't feel fearful for his life, Yamato felt that they could stay like that forever, almost as if they were a photograph frozen in time.

"Is it okay to abandon Riku?" Nagi whispered in Yamato's ear. He nodded.

"Sacrifices must be made," Yamato whispered back, grimly. He did truly feel sorry for Riku, leaving him at the hands of Gaku like that. But, as the incredibly responsible leader of Idolish7, Yamato decided that he would have to protect the others first, as Tenn was a much bigger danger than Gaku was.

"Well, see ya, Kujo," Yamato pushed the three other members into the elevator. "Good night," he waved.

They were so close to being safe and free from the wrath of the terrifying Kujo Tenn. Nagi quickly pressed a button, not even caring to read which one, just happy to get away from the top floor. They both breathed a sigh of relief as the doors closed, leaving behind the scary world that they had just intruded on.

That was what the four of them wished had happened.

When the doors were millimetres away from closing, Yamato noticed something jammed between them. Like an untamed beast hungry for prey, Tenn wrenched open the elevator doors and stood over them, shorter in physical height than both Nagi and Yamato but in that moment seeming much taller.

"Why don't you come to my room?" Tenn smiled. All of the hot summer air had been sucked out of the atmosphere to be replaced by the cold stillness of death that lingered over the four unfortunate members of idolish7.

"There's something I'd like to say to you," Tenn said, "about that disaster at MusFes."

Yamato and Nagi gulped. Mitsuki and Iori, who were already beyond recovery, seemed to die a second time. Nobody said a word (Yamato was pretty sure that nobody even dared to breathe) and instead they all waited for Tenn to carry out his judgement.

"I'll even get room service for you," Tenn said, glaring at Yamato in particular. "but in return, you'll sleep upright on the floor." He pressed the button for the top floor, sending the elevator back up to where the four would meet their demise.

"We're dead," Iori whispered in Yamato's ear, who only nodded solemnly.

Nobody spoke. The stereotypical loop of elevator music played quietly while all of the five people inside only looked at the door, not daring to avert their eyes even a millimetre.

"I can't wait to get room service from Kujo Tenn of all people," Yamato joked to break the tension as well as to try and distract himself from the fact that he was certain he would die in a few minutes.

"My pleasure," Tenn replied with a smile that was faker than Iori pretending he didn't love rabbits.

When the doors opened on whatever floor Nagi had pressed the button for, nobody moved. The doors closed again and the elevator ascended back to the top floor. Yamato watched the number above the doors gradually get bigger, acting like a clock ticking down to the end of it all.

The doors opened.

"Seriously, Kujo," Yamato said as they walked out, following Tenn. "You don't need to do all this for us. You must have a busy schedule, after all."

"Oh, not at all. I'm delighted to help out a fellow group and I have all the free time in the world. Please," he said, unlocking and holding open the door to his hotel room. "After you."

——————————————

"Freedom! Finally, we are released from the scolding!" Nagi said, hugging Mitsuki dramatically.

"You want to move on to the second round?" Tenn said.

"Shut up, Nagi! No, no, it's already enough, Kujo. It really went through our bones." Yamato said, collapsing onto the sofa. A magazine fell and landed on Yamato's face, making Tenn grin slightly. Yamato might have just hallucinated it, though.

"More like it went through our insides." Mitsuki returned Nagi's hug and tugged on Iori's arm, gesturing for them to escape while they had the chance. In all the commotion of trying to get out as quickly as possible, Nagi, Mitsuki and Iori left Tenn's room while Yamato, lost in thought, remained. He was sat on Tenn's couch, completely oblivious to the fact that his group members had just abandoned him in the room of someone who seemed like he could rip their heads off at any time.

If the events had gone differently, Nikaidou Yamato could have been dead by the end of their trip to Okinawa.

Tenn stood leaning against the wall, looking at Yamato but not saying anything. Because of how the curtains were open only a little bit, a glowing, orange ray of evening sunlight cut diagonally across Yamato's hair and was slightly reflected in his glasses. It illuminated his features and made him look less like someone who needed five years of sleep and more like a model. Deep in thought like that, Tenn found that he could ignore his usually insufferable personality and focus on his unfairly attractive face.

It was only after Tenn let out a faint, accidental laugh that Yamato was brought back to reality and realised the situation that he was in. He tensed and felt like he was the prey that Tenn was about to slaughter.

"Oh, sorry Kujo, I'll be - uh - going now," he stumbled his way through what could barely pass as a coherent sentence as he walked (practically ran) to the door, desperate to make his escape from the terrifying beast known as Kujo Tenn. He was seconds away from freedom when he heard Tenn mutter something from behind him.

It was quiet - much more quiet than the words he was used to hearing from Tenn's mouth, even though he wasn't a particularly loud person. If Yamato was paying even a little bit less attention, he probably wouldn't have heard Tenn say it.

"You can stay for longer if you want."

Yamato liked to think of himself as a somewhat intelligent person. But, it felt like he stood speechless for hours at the doorway, not even understanding the meaning of the sentence that Tenn said. Every sensical thought seemed to fly from his brain as he just stared at Tenn's door, not even having the courage to turn around.

"No," Yamato said, catching even himself slightly off guard. "I've had enough lectures for one day, thanks."

"I don't want to lecture you," Tenn said, still quietly.

Yamato was silent, dumbfounded and not sure what to make of what Tenn said.

"Kujo," Yamato said, still not turning around. And no, it wasn't because he was embarrassed, it was because Kujo's room had an incredibly interesting door. "Could it be that you want to spend an evening in a hotel with me?"

"Shut up," Tenn said immediately. He sighed. "Maybe. Shut up."

"I didn't say anything," Yamato laughed.

"Oh my god, Nikaidou, you are so annoying," Tenn said but there was an element of fondness to his voice as if he _expected_ Yamato to annoy him. Impatiently tapping his foot, Tenn cleared his throat and glared at the back of Yamato's head, hoping that if he stared with enough evil intent, it would make Yamato turn around and actually look him in the eyes.

Somehow, it seemed to work as at this point, Yamato finally had gained enough of a backbone to face Tenn who was, to Yamato's surprise, smiling.

Yamato would not be the first person to describe Tenn as an angel but he couldn't think of a more accurate comparison. Looking at the way the corners of his lips curled upwards - not massively but enough to make a difference to his usual resting bitch face - Yamato couldn't help but smile himself. Tenn's eyes seemed to have a certain lively sparkle in them and Yamato briefly mistook the plant beside Tenn for some angel wings.

The beauty of it was that Tenn probably didn't even know he was smiling.

"You're really cute when you smile," Yamato said without thinking. He immediately regretted it and prepared for some sarcastic comment or for Tenn to say ' _I know_ '.

Neither of those things happened. Instead, Tenn was the one to turn around, away from Yamato, and walked a few steps forwards. He kept sighing to himself, looking around the room at everything except Yamato. Catching his own reflection in the mirror, Tenn noticed that he was in fact smiling a lot so bit his lip, trying to hide it. As his attempt didn't work, he covered his face with his hands. Yamato walked over to Tenn, grinning and trying to move Tenn's hands away but Tenn kept on moving his face to one side or another, refusing to let Yamato see his bright red face.

"I just want to see Trigger's center making a blushy face. Is that too much to ask for?" Yamato said jokingly. He eventually resorted to holding Tenn's face with his hands, but Tenn was still adamant about hiding his own face.

"I'm not blushing," he said, voice muffled through his hands, and Yamato couldn't help but burst out with laughter. "Don't laugh at me," he spoke with none of the authority that he had displayed a while ago.

Tenn finally, reluctantly, took his hands away from his face and Yamato could see how red his cheeks were. He expected them to be red, but not _that_ red.

"What happened to the scary guy from earlier? Did you see where he went?" Yamato said, pinching Tenn's cheek affectionately, which caused Tenn to swat him away like a fly.

"I don't know where he is," Tenn said in a high-pitched, fake cute voice. "It's only me around here." Tenn pinched Yamato's cheek in return, making Yamato blush intensely and turn away from Tenn. He was suddenly aware of just how sweaty his neck was and how hot Okinawa's climate was. And, it _was_ the climate, not anything else that was causing him to sweat. Absolutely not.

"Oi, don't do that after complaining about me hiding from you," all the cuteness from Tenn's voice had gone and it had been replaced by the cold, lecturing tone that Yamato had come to expect from him.

"Ah, there he is," Yamato said. Tenn lightly hit him on the back of the head, probably as a way of saying "shut up".

After that, though, Tenn intertwined his fingers with Yamato's hair, twirling strands around and humming to himself but not saying anything to Yamato, who thought that he could hear his own heart pounding. He was still blushing, half because he thought that what Tenn was doing was adorable and half because he was embarrassed with himself for not being able to handle the situation.

Wanting to at least be able to look Tenn in the eyes, Yamato turned back around to him. A faint blush was still on both of their cheeks and neither of them said a word, only gazed into one another's eyes as if in a trance. After what could have been two seconds or twenty minutes, Yamato reached for Tenn's hands and they seemed to naturally weave their fingers together. Tenn's hands were soft and felt very squishable, so Yamato couldn't resist the urge to squeeze them. Tenn squeezed back.

In that instant, Nikaidou Yamato felt that he died.

In fact, Yamato wouldn't be surprised if the sheer power of Tenn holding his hand was enough to kill a feeble guy like him.

"I like this," Tenn said. Yamato tried - he really did try his best - to stop himself from turning into another blushing mess, but he couldn't stop his cheeks from going bright red and his lips curling into a huge smile. Kujo Tenn was the flawless, perfectionist centre of the idol group that had made a print on the entire nation yet when it was just the two of them, Tenn proved to be just as hopelessly red-faced as Yamato.

"I like it, too."

**Author's Note:**

> stan yamatenn


End file.
